Once Upon A Time
by writingtiger
Summary: Where was Hawkeye while Margaret was locked in the tower? Updated!
1. Once Upon A Time

"So what are your plans now the dance is over?" B.J asked Hawkeye, as he tossed his surgical mask into the bin.

"I think I'm going to sleep. Would you like to join me?" he asked Margaret.

"I'm going to sleep in my tent. Alone thank you," she said as she struggled with the ties on her gown.

"Here, allow me," Hawkeye said as he wearily stood up.

"I can do it myself thank you," she protested.

"Margaret, will you just relax. I'll let you off the hook this time. And there we have it," he said, as he undid the last tie.

"Thank you," she said as her gown joined the rest of the used surgical garb.

'July first' she thought, as she crossed the compound to her tent. It had been close to midnight on the twenty-ninth when the first casualties had started to roll in. The fact was disturbing but it wasn't going to stop her from getting some well needed rest. As she took off her shoes she thought about how strange things had been between her and Hawkeye lately. They had been becoming better friends, but was that road heading to something more? Would it be something that would last in the States? Going home had been on everyone's mind since the peace talks were taking place again.

How did she feel about Hawkeye? Sometimes she was annoyed by him. Other times she was going to the Officers Club just so she could be in the same room with him. He annoyed her, and made her happy by turn. What his feelings were for her she couldn't guess. Although she had noticed he had been pursuing the other nurses less, and favoring her with a bit more attention. She wasn't sure what to think or how to feel about it. Her eyes, heavy with weariness, shut mid thought.

When her eyes opened she found herself in a long flowing dress on a brick floor strewn with hay.

"What in the world am I doing here?" she wondered as she got to her feet. She ran to the window overlooking hills of green and cobblestone paths. "What happened to Korea?" she asked.

"Hehehe, there's no such thing as Korea. You are in my tower and here you shall stay," a raspy voice cackled behind her. She turned around to find a green little person. She couldn't tell if it was male or female. It had stringy grey hair, and was dressed in a shapeless black thing.

"Help me," she screamed out the window.

"Yell all you want and there's no one to hear," it chanted in a singsong way.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Cant catch me. I'll never tell," it chanted before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

She sat down to think. Where was she, and how was she going to escape. Looking out the window again she saw a lone rider on a white horse sweeping down the path. "Help me," she called to him. He stopped a moment, looked at her, and then continued on. She stamped her foot in frustration. Was she stuck in some deranged POW camp?

On one side of the room was a looking glass. She paused a moment to inspect her appearance. Her blue gown had an empire waist with floral detail at the bust line. The skirt flowed to the floor. The neckline was very low, which framed the blue gem that gleamed from her neck. Her blonde hair had been done into an elegant French twist.

The door to the room burst open. A familiar looking man with a big nose and black hair entered the room. He wore a pointy hat. She suspected he was trying to be a wizard perhaps. She knew he should have been issued a Section Eight a long time ago. "Klinger what is going on? Why am I here?"

"Madam, I know not this Klinger of which you speak. You know you are here because you will not be released until your father releases me from this exile and allows me to return to the kingdom."

"Don't be ridiculous Klinger. Tell me where we are."

"Madam, my name is Maximus Klondike, and we are in my secret hiding place just outside Crabapple Cove."

"What did you say?"

"Madam, you know all, and I have better things to do than sit here and play these games. Good afternoon."

"Klinger can you say private," she demanded, but it was all for naught. She looked out the window again. She certainly couldn't jump down. There was nothing in the room she could make a rope with. She had nothing to do other than think. She wondered how long it would be before anyone in camp realized she was gone. She almost wished she had taken Hawkeye up on his offer.

The day slowly melted into the night. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she had to have. Someone was shaking her.

"Princess, it's time to wake up."

She opened her eyes sleepily. "Is that you, Hawkeye?"

He looked at her strangely. "My lady do you not remember me, Prince Benjamin? The wizard Maximus couldn't have held you so long."

"I'm a little confused," she said.

"Alack, he's been using his evil spells on you. We shall cure you when we get home." He picked her up, and she relished in the feel of his muscular arms.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Ah, my noble companion, Bartholomew Joseph, alerted me to your whereabouts. The whole kingdom has been searching for its lovely princess." He hurried her down the ladder that he had leaned against the tower, where the white horse stood glistening.

The rider she had seen earlier sat atop the fine leather saddle. "Good evening fair maiden," he said, sweeping off his feathered cap with a gallant bow.

"B.J, I understand you were the one who found me. Thank you for helping the prince with my rescue.

"Who is B.J, my lady"? "The princess is a bit confused, Bart," Prince Benjamin whispered as he helped her onto his black horse.

"Ah, his evil spells?"

"I'm afraid so." Margaret fought back a smile as she placed her arms around Hawkeye's waist. She loved the feel of having him so near. She wanted the ride through the moonlight to never end.

The ride stopped all too soon in front of the most beautiful castle she had ever seen. "Oh, how exquisite," she breathed. It was a gigantic stone structure that had obviously stood the test of time and then some. Red flags hung over the drawstring bridge which was lowered as they approached. Trumpets blared, despite the late hour.

"Your father, the king, has eagerly been awaiting your return," Prince Benjamin informed her.

"My father's a king?"

"Yes, King Solomon has been quite upset. You are the only reminder of the dear queen he has left." She said nothing more as they walked through the spacious palace halls. The halls were ornamented with fine paintings, and rich tapestries. Suits of gleaming armor stood guard at the doorways.

"Your father is playing chess with his advisor in the study," a young page informed them. The young boy opened the door to reveal a room that had floor to ceiling shelves stuffed with books. It had a massive fire place with two chairs and a table in front of it.

"Your daughter has been freed sire," the prince reported.

The king arose from his chair.


	2. In A Faraway Land

"Splendid, welcome back my darling daughter," said the king. She was not surprised to discover that if this man was not Colonel Potter's twin, he was his clone. "My dear advisor, Chuck and I, were just discussing what steps should be taken to return you home."

She looked to the royal advisor who was Charles back at camp, and expected him to blow at being called "Chuck", but he just sat, as placid as ever. 'My home is Korea,' she thought, but decided to play along.

"Father, I'm afraid the evil wizard Maximus put some sort of spell on me, and I've forgotten some things. Can you remind me what the name of our kingdom is?"

"Why Crabapple Cove of course, and now that you are home we shall arrange your marriage to the Prince Benjamin with the utmost haste."

The days passed quickly with Margaret trying to return to Korea, and everyone treating her as though her memory had been cursed. Before she knew it, she was walking down the aisle in an exquisite white gown with a train that took five attendants on each side to carry, to be joined in marriage to the Prince Benjamin by Father Francis John Patrick Michaels.

Afterward there was a grand feast, with plenty of toasts with the freely flowing drinks. It would last until the early morning hours, but the bride and groom would not be present. As the clock tolled the midnight hour, she was taken aside by her new husband. "It is time for us to be off my lady."

He led her to the horse drawn carriage that waited right outside the ballroom. It was beautifully decorated with flowers and ribbons. Four sleek white horses stood at the ready.

"I feel like Cinderella," she told him as the carriage drove them away from the waving cheering throng.

"What is Cinderella?"

"It was a story I was told as a child about a girl who had a magical evening, and lived happily ever after."

"The magic is just beginning," he said, as he kissed her. There was something different about this kiss. It was more passionate, more urgent; it held a promise of the evening to come.

There were butterflies in her stomach as she dressed in one of the beautiful nightgowns her maid had packed for her. She brushed out her hair, and sat on the bed waiting for her prince.

He knocked on the door. "Come in," she instructed. He was wearing a deep red robe. Crossing the room, she rose to meet him as he took her into his arms. He kissed her and lowered her onto the bed. "Remember how I told you the magic is just beginning?" he asked. The bed started shaking. "Margaret, Margaret," a voice from afar was calling.

She opened her eyes to find her prince above her. She pulled him in, kissing him passionately.

He pulled back. "Margaret, I didn't know you felt that way," he said.

Sleepily she sat up. Looking around her tent, she realized she was back in Korea. It was a dream. "It was such a real dream," she muttered. "Oh I'm so sorry," she cried, as she realized what she had done. "It was a dream. I'm so sorry."

"I don't know what you were dreaming, but I wouldn't mind another kiss like that," Hawkeye quipped.

"What did you need?" she asked, as she jumped up to brush her rumpled hair and avoid looking at him.

"Colonel Potter wanted me to grab you for a staff meeting, and Margaret?" he said grabbing her wrist that was frantically brushing her hair. "That kiss was okay. You don't have to be embarrassed by it."

She looked into his eyes. What was her dream telling her?

"We're expecting no casualties on Independence Day, and the ones we have right now are all going to be gone. I was thinking we should have a good old get together at the beach," Colonel Potter said. They all agreed. During the meeting Margaret had a hard time keeping her eyes off of Hawkeye. Her dream had been so real. The meeting adjourned.

"Hawkeye walk with me," she asked.

"Okay," he said falling in with her steps.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize again for earlier," she began.

"Margaret, it's more than all right. Don't apologize."

"I was also thinking I'd like to spend some time with you at the beach."

"Great, we'll make a date out of it. Can I put sunscreen on your back?"

"We'll discuss it. But for now could you just tell me more about Crabapple Cove?"


	3. There Was A Prince

_I wasn't going to continue this one, but guess what..._

Hawkeye stumbled up the stairs to his old room. It was just the way he had left it. He had left as a young surgeon, who only wanted to do his time and leave. He felt years older now as he trudged back into his room. A pile of dirty magazines were still stacked in the corner. The newest one dated July 1950. A pennant from the University of Maine, where he had gotten his pre-med degree, hung on the wall. Even the record he had listened to the morning he left for Basic was in place on the phonograph.

"I could never bear to go up there," his father had told him brokenly as he greeted his son at the airport. "I was always scared to death something had happened to you."

"It's alright. Hawk's home, Maybe not in one piece, but he's home," Hawkeye said to himself. He sat down on the bed, then laid back for just a moment. This bed felt like heaven compared to what his bed had been for the past three years. In a way it felt like he had just escaped prison. He closed his eyes luxuriating in the comfort of the familiar cotton comforter, and clean sheets, and going over his black book in his head.

He opened his eyes and sitting up, looked around for his duffel bag to unpack. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room, only to find a room he didn't recognize. The red carpet was much richer and softer than the blue carpet he had had since high school. Dark oak double doors stood at the entrance. At the foot of his bed was a fireplace. He stood up and found he was dressed in a loose white shirt, and black pants. A belt with a sword attached to it, lay in a chair next to his bed. There was a knock at the doors. "Come in," he yelled.

"Radar?" he asked. "What am I doing here?"

"Sir, what other place is there for a prince than in his castle?"

"I mean it Radar. Why are we here?"

"Sir, my name is Waldorf."

"Waldorf?"

"Waldorf O'Rourke, merely a humble page."

"Ah yes, Waldorf," 'Okay I'm playing along,' Hawkeye thought.

"Your father the King Daniel wishes to see the Prince Benjamin immediately. That would be you sire."

"Quite a step up from Doctor, wouldn't you say?" he asked, as Waldorf helped him put his boots on.

"Yes sir," Waldorf replied, looking a bit confused.

Hawkeye followed Waldorf down a long stone hallway to the throne room. There sat Hawkeye's dad upon a massive throne decorated in gold with rich ruby red upholstery. "Hello Prince Benjamin," his father greeted him.

"Uh Sire?" Hawkeye made a small bow. "Waldorf said you sent for me?" "I don't believe I'm playing along," he thought, forcing himself to smile and pretend like he understood what was going on.

"My advisor, Sheridan - "

"Sidney?" Hawkeye exclaimed, "now I know I'm not crazy. What are you doing here?"

"Prince Benjamin, you know me. I'm your father's advisor Sheridan."

"Your highness, the Prince Benjamin was calling me Radar a moment ago," Waldorf said.

"Call forth the royal Doctor," the King instructed Waldorf.

"Now while we're waiting for the doctor, we wish to speak with you about the princess Margaret."

"She is trapped in Maximus's castle. You must go and rescue her," Sheridan explained. "Your companions Lord Bartholomew and Sir John will go with you."

"Your highness you called?" the royal doctor inquired as he greeted the king with a bow.

As he rose, Hawkeye turned white. "It's …it's…" with that he fell on the floor.

_Sorry it's a short 'un. The rest is on the way, although it will be quicker with comments... Boy am I evil or what?_


	4. Blue Sapphires

His eyelids were so heavy. "Prince Benjamin….it's time to wake up sire," he heard someone say.

"He..Hen..Henry. They didn't kill you! You're alive. You're wife is going to be thrilled," Hawkeye exclaimed and threw his arms around the doctor.

The doctor pulled away. "Your highness, you're certainly in jest. Pull yourself together now."

Hawkeye pulled away in confusion, looking around the room.

"I am Dr. Harold Blythe, and have been very much alive for the sixty some odd years I've been in this kingdom," the doctor explained.

'But you're Henry,' Hawkeye's mind protested.

"Your highness," the doctor addressed the king, "I believe the Prince Benjamin suffers from the stress of the disappearance of the Princess Margaret. The sooner she is returned to him, the better off he'll be."

"He's right. I can't wait to see her," the Prince Benjamin said, drawing a conclusion of who exactly this princess was.

"Then you shall be off at once," King Daniel decreed. "Howard, tell Sir John to prepare the horses," he instructed a page.

Hawkeye was no longer surprised to see that the page his father had just addressed looked like Ho-John.

"Now son, you must take extreme care that nothing happens to the blue gem as that has been the symbol of our future queen for many generations. Godspeed my son," the king said.

Hawkeye leaped onto a coal black horse that stood at the foot of the castle gate. The reigns were being held by someone he assumed was stable help. "Can I call you Groucho?" he asked the stallion. The horse neighed in reply. "Your highness isn't Thunder going to be offended that you're calling him by another name."

"You're quite right. Sorry Thunder."

The horse whinnied in reply as they set off.

"I thought Lord Bartholomew was to be joining us," Hawkeye said.

"He rode ahead. There was a spotting of the princess trapped in the wizard Maximus's castle."

"Maximus?"

"I'm afraid he's still bitter about his exile, and will use any leverage possible to be allowed back into the kingdom."

They rode in silence for a time until the galloping hooves of a horse behind him grabbed their attention. "Sir John, your lady is about to deliver her baby and is requesting you home."

At the same time another man on horseback galloped toward them.

"Prince Benjamin, I have found your lady."

"Lord Bartholomew I presume?"

"Sire, you know me surely?"

"I'm afraid the prince has had a minor curse placed upon his brain," Sir John explained. "I have to go."

"I'll take the prince the rest of the way," Lord Bartholomew declared. "Come. We're about halfway there."

'He didn't say goodbye,' Hawkeye mused. Some things would never change no matter where he was.

They took off at a mad gallop this time. "As you are anxious to get to the princess, I am anxious to get home to my lady, and daughter," Bartholomew called above the gallop. 'Some things will never change,' Hawkeye reaffirmed in his mind.

They stopped at a white tower that stood taller than many of trees that surrounded it. To Hawkeye, it closely resembled a lighthouse, which meant there was a door. He wasted no time in leaping off his horse and running in. His cape of regal red streamed out behind him. He climbed up a flight of stairs to find himself in a small empty room. At the other side was the staircase he needed to make it all the way to the top. He was halfway across the room when another man fell out of the ceiling. "You shall never have her. She's mine," he declared.

"Duke Penobscot, the pleasure is not mine," he stated. "Allow me to the princess Margaret."

"Never," the Duke hissed, morphing into a shapeless green form, shorter than four feet. "Do your worst Prince Benjamin," he challenged. "As you know, I'm no ordinary man."

"You're beneath ordinary men," Hawkeye told him.

The morphed Duke drew a sword. "We shall prove which the lesser man is," he challenged.

Hawkeye grabbed at his side to find a sword of his own which he drew out. The fencing he had had to learn for a Shakespeare play he performed in in his senior year of high school came rushing back like a flood.

"Up, down, across," he muttered to himself in rhythm, as the swords swung in the same pattern.

He was never more focused in his life. Finally the shapeless green thing moved his sword to the left allowing Hawkeye just enough leverage to stab it in the heart. There was a great explosion once his sword made contact. With a flash and a puff of smoke, the thing was gone. Hawkeye ran up the stairs to find the princess Margaret asleep against the wall. The blue gem sparkled against her ivory skin like a deep blue drop of ocean water fashioned into a jewel.

"Princess, it's time to wake up," he said softly as he knelt next to her. She opened her eyes sleepily. "Is that you, Prince Benjamin?"

'No it's me, Hawkeye,' his brain shouted

"Tis' me," he replied simply. He drew her to her feet, and kissed her.

"My life," he murmured as he embraced her, and kissed her again. Then he carried her outside and set her gently on his horse.

"We must return to Springfield at once. My father the king will be very worried."

'Springfield what a name for a kingdom,' he thought. "Lead the way Lord Bartholomew," he commanded.

There was a gentle shaking of the road, then it got harder. "Hawkeye," he heard someone calling.

Hawkeye shot up to find himself in his room. His old, familiar room. His breathing was hard as though he'd had a nightmare. "Where is she?" he wanted to know. "Who's where son?" his father asked, standing at his bedside. "Oh dad, hi."

"I hated to wake you, but it's time for that "Welcome Home" party they're throwing for you down at Ila's café."

"Right."

There was a steady stream of small town folks at Ila's that night. They were mighty proud of their native son that had gone to serve in the war, and were all eager to welcome him back. There hadn't been such a to do since Jimmy Johnson had come back from France after World War II.

Hawkeye had tried to go to bed, but he couldn't sleep. After all it was the middle of the day where he had just come from. He went downstairs, and saw a light on in the kitchen. "I thought you had gone to bed," he said to his father. The elder Pierce was turning a black jewelry box in his hands. "Hawkeye, sit down."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Daniel smiled. "Nothing's wrong son. Quit worrying so much. This is for you," he said as he gave Hawkeye the jewelry box. Inside was an exquisite sapphire necklace. The very same one Margaret had worn in his dream.

"Dad, what is this?"

"This is a necklace that your great-grandfather gave to your great grandmother. Before your grandpa got married, his mother gave it to him to give to his wife. When I got married to your mother, your grandma gave this to me to give to her. In a way it's the symbol of a Mrs. Pierce."

"What did you say?" Hawkeye asked. His eyes were wide with amazement.

"I said in a way it's the symbol of a Mrs. Pierce. Maybe someday you'll find a wife, and you'll have a son she can pass this down to."

"Thank you Dad."

The next day Hawkeye was on a plane. He had no clue where Margaret was, so he had called Colonel Potter. Sure enough, Margaret had called him. She was taking a job as a nurse in Springfield, MO. Now he was Missouri bound. Sherman was happy to see his former comerade again, and even happier to learn the reason of his visit. Margaret, at Sherman's offer, had been staying with the Potter's while she was apartment hunting. Mildred, being the mother hen she was, insisted on going with her to make sure she had decent accomadations. That's where they were that day while Sherman was picking up Hawkeye at the airport.


	5. Suprises

"It's good to see you again, son," Colonel. Potter greeted him. They gathered his luggage, and headed to a Studebaker.

"I half expected to see a horse," Hawkeye commented.

"Nah, the planes would spook 'em," Sherman laughed. "I only use this rig for city driving, though. It's all horses in Hannibal." As they drove down the street, Hawkeye was amazed to see horses tied to hitching posts outside more then one building.

"I gather you don't see many horses in Maine," Potter remarked as they drove down Main St.

"I guess Crabapple is more of a coastal town," Hawkeye remarked.

They pulled into the Potter's driveway to find another car there.

"Well whad'ya know the Missus is home," Sherman explained. "Wait here."

He came back out. "Did you tell either of them you invited me?" Hawkeye asked as he took his suitcase out of the backseat.

"Of course I told mother, but we thought it would be fun to suprise Margaret."

"She'll be suprised all right," he said as he thought of the blue gem that was safely tucked in with his clothes.

"Will you set a fourth place, dear?" Mildred asked as she took a casserole out of the oven. The savory smell of vegetables wafted into the air.

"Of course," she replied as she grabbed a plate. She supposed it was probably for Ruthie, Mildred's bridge partner. They practiced three days every week right after lunch.

"Honey, we're home," Margaret heard someone call.

She stopped in her tracks, frozen. She thought she recognized that voice. It wasn't Sherman's though.

"Margaret, you have a visitor," she heard Sherman call.

"For me?" she mouthed to Mildred.

The old woman's dimple deepened, and Margaret ran a hand through her hair. She stepped out of the kitchen, and ran into Hawkeye's waiting arms.He dipped her back into a kiss that lasted almost as long as the last one they shared in Korea. Sherman meanwhile continued into the kitchen to give them a minute alone.

"I always knew those kids would be together," he whispered to his wife.

"They make a nice pair," she commented as she caught a glimpse of them through the doorway.

When Margaret and Hawkeye had finally come up for air, Sherman reentered the room."Mildred made lunch if you guys are hungry," he announced.

After lunch, Sherman went outside to hitch up horses. "A man's life isn't complete unless he's been on a horse at least once," Sherman told Hawkeye.

"Colonel, I don't know about that. Animals and I , uh -"

"Remember, just plain old Sherman now. I'll hitch up Thunder."

"What did you say?" Hawkeye asked, sure had heard wrong.

Sherman laughed. "Don't let the name fool you. Thunder only gets a up a good head of steam when he has a good horseman riding him. He'll probably be as slow as molasses for you."

"So Margaret, I heard you're going to be living in Springfield now?" Hawkeye asked as they helped clear the table.

"I will, I just need to find a decent apartment."

"Oh, I need to get something from my suitcase. I'll be right back," Hawkeye excused himself.

"Those wrecks we looked at I wouldn't let a dog live in," Mildred remarked, shocked at some of the deplorable conditions they'd seen.

"I'm sure something will open up soon," she said.

"Don't you worry, dear. You're welcome to stay with me and Sherm for as long as you need it and then some. I like having another woman around," she smiled.

They heard a niegh outside.

"Mildred, Sweetie's saddle is gettin' cold," Sherman called.

"Sweetie? Can I trade you Mrs. Potter?" Hawkeye asked as he bounded back down the stairs.

Margaret took his arm. "Don't."

"But -" Hawkeye protested

Margaret cut him off with a shake of her head.

Hawkeye was glad he had listened. The horse took off at a careening gallop, and Hawkeye learned Mrs. Potter was a very adept horsewoman. "The only girl that could outride me," Sherman joked, staying close to Hawkeye until he became comfortable on Thunder. The black horse was eerily similar to the one he had in his dream.

"Have you ever had a sense of deja vu?" Hawkeye asked Margaret as their horses strolled along at a leisurely pace. Colonel Potter had torn on up ahead. His horse, Stampede, was a terror compared to the gentle mare Sophie had been, but that was okay with him.

"How did you know?" Margaret asked abruptly.

"What do you mean how did I know?"

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. Her tone was gentler, but there was a rosy blush as she noticed Hawkeyes gaze.

"Pull over," he said, steering his horse to the side of the trail.

To his suprise, she didn't question him. He put his arms around her waist as she slid down from the horse, and kissed her again. He led her just off the trail, and kissed her again, backing her into a cedar tree. "We both know why I'm here," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," she said, her gaze meeting his piercing blue eyes.

" I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she told him softly.

He removed a black jewelry box from his pocket. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not going to propose," he told her, "but I want you to have this. This has been passed down in my family from generation to generation as a gift to the newest Mrs. Pierce."

"But you said you weren't -"

"Shh," he said putting a finger to her lips. "I'm not proposing becuase I don't have a ring. But I'd like you to accept this as my future wife."

He opened the jewelry box. She gasped at the stunning gem gleaming against the black velvet. Just like in her dream. It was even more beautiful then it had been in her dream.

"It's the color of the ocean," she breathed.

"Will you wear it, as a symbol that one day you'll be my wife?"

"Of course, I'll accept it," she said.

Margaret's heart was beating very fast as he took it out of the box and placed it around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you," he said as he kissed her again.

"I'll never take this off," she promsied passionately.

"Well, you can take it off for some things," he joked.

"Like bathing?" she asked innocently.

"That too," he cracked.

"Well, I was wondering when you kids were going to join us," Sherman remarked, when they finally made it to the bluff overlooking the valley.

Margaret unconciously adjusted her necklace as Hawkeye explained they made a pit stop.

"You weren't wearing that before," Sherman remarked, as he got a look at the gem she was wearing.

"Hawkeye gave it to me."

"It's a symbol of the newest Mrs. Pierce," Hawkeye explained.

"Well, doggone,. If that just isn't the best news I've ever heard," Sherman exclaimed.


	6. Dreams Come True

"This is so silly. Why can't I just rent a dress?" Margaret protested as her mother dragged her into the only bridal salon in Crabapple Cove. Margaret moved out there the month before so she and Hawkeye could finally set a date and get married. The minute her mother heard about that, she was on the first plane out from New York.

"This is just to get your size dear. The Garment District will have a much better selection."

"I'm only going to wear it once. It seems silly to spend so much money."

"Renting could bring bad luck. You don't know what kind of marriage the bride who wore it before you has."

"Just like that black cat that crossed in front of me last week?" she asked sarcastically as she obediently looked at the dresses available. The salon didn't have anything on the rack that suited her tastes. She wanted something breathtakingly beautiful and elegant at the same time. They were all too gaudy, too decorated, or too poufy. She wanted a little poof, but didn't care to look like Klinger's Scarlett from Gone with the Wind. Some were too big, others were too small. "Can we go now?" she asked her mother.

She turned around and saw IT on a mannequin. It was flawless white satin, with a gorgeously embroidered halter top. The train was long and lacy, and beautiful. "Can I try this one on?" she asked the sales woman.

"Actually that's just the display model. It's on sale since it's the last one we have. We don't get much of a request for these dresses," the sales woman responded as she unbuttoned the back of the dress

When Margaret tried it on, it was just her size. It didn't occur to her until later, after the gown had been fitted, and waiting to be altered, that it was the gown she was wearing in her dream. An icy chill ran up her spine. She never believed in paranormal. To be able to see a wedding that hadn't taken place yet wasn't an experience she was used to. Even more eerie was when the sales woman had shown her a tiara headpiece for her veil. She had agreed because it matched the blue in the necklace Hawkeye had given her.

As she and her mother exited the bridal store, she heard the shrieking of the volunteer fire department's truck as it sped down the street. The fire looked like it would hit the clinic where Hawkeye was working at the moment.  
"No," she cried and ran. She didn't stop until she was there. The blaze was dangerously close, but the firefighters were putting it out. She ran in the clinic, but couldn't find Hawkeye.

"Margaret, get out of here," she heard. He grabbed her hand.

"Care to explain why you went in there?" he asked.

"I thought you were in there, you knucklehead."

As they stood outside, they could see that the reception center where they were planning to have their wedding in less than a month was nothing but a burned out shell.

"Not a problem," Meredith, their wedding planner, said brightly, after a couple of phone calls. She set out some pictures of a castle.

"That's not in Maine," Hawkeye commented.

"You're right. It's on an island just off the coast. It was built in the 1700's by a English nobleman. He wanted to have his part in the "New England" already established, when the English forces won the war. It's being converted into a bed and breakfast, and will be a simply lovely place to hold your wedding. The island even has its own chapel," the planner enthused, "and it's available."

"We'll take it. What's the cost?"

"The new owner is a friend of mine, and eager to get business. He'll let you have it for the same cost."

"We can't," Margaret said.

"Margaret, what are you talking about?"

"It doesn't have roads."

"There's a ferry," the wedding planner assured her.

"Margaret, it's great. I thought most girls dreamed of having a fairytale wedding."

She laughed. He'd have no way of guessing how close he was to the truth.

In the end Hawkeye won, but he wouldn't let up on finding out why she had had such strong objections.

"Come on, Margaret. If you can't tell your fiancée, who can you tell?"

"You're going to think it's stupid, and foolish."

"Try me," he challenged her.

"I just had a dream that's all."

"About your wedding?"

"No. About our wedding."

"What about our wedding?"

"I've seen the castle before."

"That's not too odd."

"I dreamed about it back in July. Before we left Korea."

"What?"

"Remember when you came in my tent, and I kissed you?"

"That was some kiss," he remarked, as everything came together.

"Well, you're going to laugh, but I dreamed that I was a princess and you came to rescue me from Klinger. B.J was your noble sidekick."

"And he found you in the tower?" Hawkeye guessed.

"How did you know?"

"B.J wasn't my companion at first," Hawkeye told her. "It was Trapper, but then he left me halfway."

"Like Trapper left you halfway through the war?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, just like that. I didn't have that dream until after I came home though. That's why I came out to visit you in Missouri."

"That dream was what made me realize that I wanted to be with you," Margaret confided.

"We were meant to be together," he said to her.

"I know. Maybe sometimes fate needs to step in, and our dreams was it's way of doing it."

"Why are you so opposed to having the wedding from our dream then?"

"Because that means it's out of my control."

"It's not. You could have said no, but it would have made you miserable. Maybe your dreams are trying to help you instead of hurt you."

"Maybe."


	7. Happily Ever After

"The night before the wedding, a raging storm had sprung up, knocking out the power, and throwing the seas into a tumult that Margaret had never seen before.

Over the night, it had been spent, and the next morning was bright, beautiful, and calm.Just like her and Hawkeye's relationship, she reflected. It had started out stormy, and the night they spent in an abandoned hut had threatened to destroy any connection they had built completely. Now, they had a wonderful relationship. Yes, she decided, it was only fitting there be a storm the night before the calm.

She arrived at the island to see a team of horses waiting to drive her to the castle. They were two proud white Arabians that almost looked like unicorns.The carriage attached to them had been decorated in a beautiful fluffly array of flowers.Next to them was another carriage pulled by Black Stallions. Those were reserved for Hawkeye, who would be arriving on a seperate boat.

As they drove her to the church, her hand flew to her throat. "My necklace," she gasped.

"It's okay, I've got it," her sister, who was her Maid of Honor assured her.

"My dress is here, I feel like I'm forgetting something," Margaret paniced.

"Probably your head. Calm down dear," her mother soothed her.

The chuch was a small Gothic style chapel with stone walls, and beautiful stained glass windows. There was a room off to the right of the enterance that was reserved for brides.

The hairdresser and makeup artist Meredith had arranged were waiting when Margaret entered. It took them hardly any time at all to whisk her hair into a cloud of loose blonde curls and do up her face. She hardly noticed what they had done. A flock of butterflies had taken over her stomach..

Meanwhile in a room at the castle, Hawkeye was wishing for a drink. "I really need a martini. Once this is over, I"m going to drink the driest martini ever." Trapper and B.J. exchanged a look and started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" the groom asked.

"Hand it over, Trapper," B. J declared, holding out his hand. Trapper dug a twenty out of his pocket and handed it B.J. Trapper had bet against B.J. that Hawkeye would be so nervous, he would forget all about drinking before the wedding.

Margaret marched down the aisle on the arm of nobody. She had grown to dislike the idea of having to have someone "give her away" as though she needed permission to be married. She slowly stepped down the long red carpet to where Father Mulcahy and Hawkeye were waiting. And they were married in front of God, their families and nearly all the former members of the 4077th.

They posed for endless pictures before being whisked off to a reception with all of their guests. It felt more like a MASH reunion for many of the former army commerades.Distance only seemed to strengthen the thread that wound them all together. There was an official reunion scheduled for the next day. Tonight belonged to the newlyweds as they cut into a massive marzipan wedding cake, and had their first dance.

By the time the clock in the castle hall struck ten. Margaret threw her bouquet and it was caught by Erin. "Oh ho ho, not for a few years yet," B.J laughed as he scooped his daughter up in his arms. Hawkeye and Margaret were whisked away in a carriage to the honeymoon suite at the other end of the castle. Hawkeye carefully carried his new bride over the threshold, and shut the door. Now that the fairytale had been completed, it was time for their Happily Ever After.


End file.
